Crystalline compositions confirming generally to the empirical formula Li.sup.+ (RCOO.sup.-).2Al(OH).sub.3.nH.sub.2 O, where RCOO.sup.- represents an organic acid anion, are disclosed, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,348,295, 4,348,296, and 4,348,297. These 3 patents are incorporated herein by reference. Other relevant background patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,116,856; 4,116,858; 4,159,311; 4,221,767; 4,347,327; 4,321,065; 4,376,100; and 4,381,349, all of which disclose related lithium aluminates.
Also disclosed are crystalline LiX.2Al(OH).sub.3.nH.sub.2 O compounds and derivatives thereof, e.g., where the X anion represents OH, halide, halo acid, inorganic acid, organic acid and others. The compounds are referred to generally as "lithium aluminates" and are prepared, principally, by reacting lithium salts with hydrous alumina and forming crystalline LiX.2Al(OH).sub.3.nH.sub.2 O which in some cases are of the "two-layer" variety and in some cases of the "three-layer" variety, depending on the particular method or materials employed. Methods for preparing these known crystalline lithium aluminates, of the LiX.2Al(OH).sub.3.nH.sub.2 O and LiOH.2Al(OH).sub.3.nH.sub.2 O formulae, both 2-layer and 3-layer varieties, and anion exchanges or replacements in the crystals, are disclosed in the patents identified above especially those incorporated by reference.